


A Thousand Miles

by QuietREBelGirlWithVoDKa



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Over-posessiveness, PWP, Post-Kayfabe Breakup, Really nothing but sex, Smut, shameless porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 12:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietREBelGirlWithVoDKa/pseuds/QuietREBelGirlWithVoDKa
Summary: Alex has really been missing Mike. Also, he doesn't really like to share.  Originally posted 8/11/2011.





	A Thousand Miles

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: So of course when I have three thousand other things to work on, I'm gonna spin out 4k words of irrelevant porn. Whoops. This is all because Mike looked like he got dressed in the dark on the Challenge: Rivals after-show on MTV circa 2011. I was distracted, and I wanted Mike getting dressed in the dark. This is what happened. Hopefully I got the point across through the porn. Haha. Enjoy. :) Originally posted 8/11/2011. Cross posted. 
> 
> Warnings: Dirty talk, over-possessiveness. Shameless porn.

The on-screen breakup of Alex Riley and The Miz was inevitable; Alex certainly couldn't be expected to be The Miz's bitch forever, could he? And they'd prepared for it, really, they had. They'd made promises, made plans, so that no matter what, it wouldn't effect them off-screen. And for the most part, it hasn't. But now that it's come and gone, and Alex is working the mid-card, and Mike is headed back to main events, they've come to realize that they hadn't exactly been prepared to be apart quite this often. Alex hadn't ever had to do press, unless it was as a part of The-Miz-And-Alex-Riley, but now he's got a slew of his own interviews, interviews where Mike can't even tag along without it seeming incredibly suspicious. And Mike has interviews and appearances of his own (he really is  _everywhere_ , it seems), the number growing by the day, potentially something to do with trying to fit into Paul Levasque-McMahon's new era, where Vince's word has significantly less power and Mike feels like he's being shit on once again. They keep their heads high, though, moving Alex's things into Mike's house as if they should have been there all along (they should), chatting on Skype when they can, quick phone calls and loaded text messages when they can't (and if sometimes they get the idea to send a less than PG picture...well.).

Alas, even with all their best efforts, they can't be together near as much as they'd like, sometimes going full weeks with little more than a few hours together before or after Raw. This is one of those weeks, both of them so loaded down with appearances that Mike doesn't expect to have Alex in his arms again until sometime next week, the younger's press  _conveniently_  being scheduled for the only two days that Mike has little to nothing planned. He'd been so bored, he'd even resorted to inviting John out to the house, despite that it meant he'd gotten teased about the evidence of Alex all over the place. It had been a good time, nontheless, so good, in fact, that he'd forgotten about the lip synch battle he was supposed to record. It had worked out for the best, John including himself in the video and basically trying to steal the show, and Mike had finally been able to relax  _without_  Alex for once. He'd forgotten how much fun it was to just hang out with his best friend. Still, that didn't stop the ache in the pit of his stomach whenever he thought of his lover, which, unfortunately, was pretty much all the time.

Now, though, he lets out a sigh, rolling over  _again_  in the large, empty hotel room bed.  _Three more days_ , he tells himself,  _three more days until Alex is home again, with me._  He rolls over again, stretching his arm out across the vacant space where he knows Alex would be if he were here. The harsh blue light of the numbers on the bedside alarm clock glare at him, 4:53 AM. He groans, pitching himself over onto his back to stare at the ceiling. He's got to be at MTV studios in a matter of hours, and he feels like sleep is evading him the same way the title has the last few months. Nevertheless, he rolls over and closes his eyes tight, grips his pillow, and tries again. He feels like he's just nodding off when there's an angry knock on the door, three quick, loud raps. His eyes snap back open and he sits up, staring at the door. After a few minutes, the knocking comes again, louder this time.  _Who in the hell_...?, he thinks, sliding carefully out of bed and tip-toeing over to the door. He can't help the smile that blooms across his face when he sees his younger lover through the peep-hole, yanking the door open with trembling hands.

"Alex! What are you-" Mike exclaims.

In one fluid motion, Alex has him slammed against the wall, pinned to it with an arm across his shoulders, the hotel room door shutting behind the younger with a click. Mike watches with wide eyes as Alex easily throws his bag against the other wall before leaning in and capturing his lips in a fierce kiss, hands moving to hold him to the wall with a shoulder in each. Mike sighs into it, his own arms wrapping around Alex's broad shoulders as he awaits his lover deepening the kiss. It doesn't come, however, Alex pulling away to instead trail kisses down the side of his neck to his collarbone.

"Alex..." Mike whispers, his fingers making their way into soft hair.

Alex chuckles, his hot breath on Mike's neck making him shiver, blue eyes drifting closed just as Alex begins speaking.

"You didn't tell me John was coming over."

It's all the warning Mike gets before sharp teeth are sinking into the soft skin of his neck, right over his pulse point. He cries out, squirming and arching away from the wall. Instinctively, his hands try to push his lover off.

"Alex,  _fuck_ , that  _hurts_! What the  _hell_ -" Mike tries to object, but suddenly Alex pulls away, moving to tug at Mike's ear with his teeth instead, much lighter this time. Mike sighs in slight relief, especially once his lover's large hands begin to drift over his bare sides.

"Did he touch you?" Alex mutters, pushing Mike even harder against the wall, fingers almost digging into the slighter man's sides.

Mike attempts to push Alex back enough to look into his eyes, can't believe his lover actually sounds  _jealous_ , but Alex isn't having it, hands traveling up to his chest and down to a hip, holding him effectively in place. Mike groans, trying for a moment to pry the younger's hands off of him.

"Alex, what are you-... _No_! Why the hell would you think that? In fact-  _fuck_!" Mike can't stop his sigh of pleasure as Alex's thumb presses in and starts rubbing  _that spot_  right below his hipbone that makes his leg tremble just a bit. He swallows, trying to form words once again. "In fact, he spent the whole time messing with me about your shit being all over the place."

The older finally manages to push Alex back enough to lock their blues together, hands firm on the broad shoulders. There's a look in Alex's eyes that Mike's not seen in a long while, and it takes his breath away for a moment. He briefly forgets what he was going to tell his lover, tugging Alex to him and sealing their lips together in a messy kiss. Alex finally takes the bait when Mike sighs into it this time, pressing their bodies together and exploring the older's mouth, hands gripping Mike's face desperately. Mike lets his own hands come up to hold loosely onto Alex's wrists, letting his boyfriend indulge himself in kisses as long as he wants. When they break for air, Mike has finally found words again, looking at Alex with a soft smile as he talks.

"You're not 'out of sight, out of mind', y'know. I'm not going to sleep with someone else just because we're not up each other's asses anymore." Mike says softly, staring right into his lover's caring blue eyes.

Something in Alex's eyes changes with the statement, though, back into the look from before. The large hands that were on the ex-reality star's face re-attach themselves to his shoulders, slamming him so hard back into the wall that it nearly takes his breath away. Mike's head is still spinning as Alex splays a hand across his chest and drops the other one into the older's silk boxers.

"Good." Alex whispers before simultaneously grabbing hold of Mike's very much erect cock and sinking his teeth into the soft flesh of his shoulder.

Mike cries out, his hands grasping at Alex, nails digging into his back even through his shirt. He thinks he hears fabric tearing, but he can't be bothered to care, his head rolling back with his eyes as Alex's lips move around to the front of his throat. The younger swirls his tongue around the hollow of his lover's throat before replacing it with a large hand, cutting off Mike's air momentarily as he continues to stroke him. Mike whines, squirms a bit under Alex's grasp, especially as he feels the younger lift him up just the slightest bit to stand on his toes. Alex does release his airway a bit, just enough to let him choke in a gasping breath. Then, the taller is leaning in again, his tongue just barely tracing the outline of Mike's ear before speaking, his hot breath on Mike's skin making him shiver again, even against the wall.

"Because you're  _mine_ , Mike."

Then, Alex is pulling his hands away entirely, moving instead to unbutton his shirt. Mike slumps forward a bit, still leaning against the wall for support as he tries to catch his breath. He watches his lover make quick work of his clothing, noticing for the first time just how rumpled the younger looks. If Mike didn't know any better, he'd say Alex saw the video and caught the first plane out here. When Mike realizes he  _doesn't_  know any better, he feels his cheeks heat up. He doesn't get much more time to think about it, however, for the next thing he knows, Alex is picking him up, yanking his boxers down almost to his knees and locking his legs around the thick waist he's so accustomed to. His arms wrap around Alex's neck automatically, holding himself up when his lover slams him back up against the wall.

Alex wastes absolutely no time, gripping Mike's dick once again and sliding two fingers into the willing mouth the moment it opens in a light moan. Mike doesn't even resist, wrapping his tongue around them and letting his eyes slip closed. He thinks he hears Alex moan softly, definitely catches a quiet whisper of his name before lips are on his neck again, sucking lightly at first before biting down once again. Mike's back arches, fingers slipping further into his mouth as he yelps. He feels Alex smirk against his neck and it makes him squirm more, whimpering around the fingers just as they're tugged from his mouth. They're replaced suddenly with the younger's lips, and he's momentarily embarassed at how wet his own must be. Then, Alex is pulling back, looking him over as he pants.

"You're so fucking gorgeous like this, Mike. Lips all wet, eyes all dark." he whispers, getting into Mike's space. "I'm the only one who gets to see you like this."

Suddenly, Alex slides not one, but both fingers into Mike, completely without warning.

"Shitfuck _Alex_!" Mike cries, almost trying to come off of them, his legs trembling around Alex's waist.

Alex starts moving them immediately, hand moving from Mike's dick to stroke comforting circles into his hip, shushing him softly as he whimpers. Mike feels his face glowing, Alex the only one to ever have the ability to completely turn him into a whining, crying  _mess_. The younger is taking full advantage of this fact right now, kissing at all the right spots on the front of his neck and down his chest. Then, Alex scissors his fingers in the same instant that his teeth attach to a very delicate spot on Mike's chest, and Mike can't even help it, letting out a groan of his lover's name and dragging his nails down the tattooed back. Alex hisses in pain, skin still between his teeth so Mike  _feels_  it. Mike shivers, sighing softly as the pain fades to pleasure, and Alex takes the opportunity to slide a third, dry finger into his lover. Mike curses loudly, trying to lift himself off the fingers once again. Alex runs his tongue over the new bruise he's left on Mike's chest, still petting the older's hip as he spreads his fingers apart. Mike squirms, nails digging in once more.

Suddenly, the fingers disappear, and Mike gasps, almost whining Alex's name even as the younger begins to work his dick once again. He sighs, tilting his head back against the wall. He can't see what Alex is doing with his free hand, but he's got a pretty good idea, and his suspicions are confirmed when he feels the blunt head of his lover's cock rubbing just enough against his hole to make him want to grind down on it. He tries, but Alex just lifts him higher up on the wall.

"Ah ah ah." Alex says, shaking his head. He turns deadly serious eyes on his lover. "You're  _mine_ , Mike. Do you understand that?"

Mike's nodding before Alex even has a chance to finish the question.

"Yes,  _yes, Alex_! Yours, all yours, just,  _please_." he pleads. Normally, he knows he wouldn't be so quickly reduced to a whining little girl, but it feels like it's been  _so long_.

"Please  _what_ , Michael?" Alex asks, lips hovering right over his collarbone as he speaks.

"Fucking-... _Kevin_! Fuck me, goddammit! I  _want_ -...I  _need_  it,  _please_."

Mike nearly sobs, quivering as Alex runs his cock back and forth across Mike's already aching entrance. He tries again and again to sink down onto it, but to no avail. Finally, Alex pulls back to look into his eyes. He tries his damndest to convey just how much he needs this with his overly-expressive blues. Alex must see something in them, for suddely he's growling, leaning in and capturing the older's lips in the same instant he thrusts up, sinking all the way in in one fluid movement. Mike cries out, and Alex swallows it, kissing him through the pain, both hands moving to grip Mike's hips firmly. Alex breaks off with a wet smack, barely giving his lover a chance to breathe before he's pulling almost all the way out. He leans down, grazing his teeth over Mike's collarbone in the same instant.

" _Mine_." he mutters before he's suddenly pushing all the way back in, biting down on the soft skin simultaneously.

" _Fuck!_  Yours,  _yours_!" Mike almost screams, his hands moving to Alex's shoulders as the younger begins to thrust steadily.

Alex trails his lips all across Mike's skin as he pounds into the older's pliant body, sinking his teeth in, sucking on the skin every few inches. He wants to mark him,  _claim_  him. Mike has no objections, moaning agreements to Alex's claims that are being laid against his skin.

"No one else gets to see you like this." against the hollow of Mike's throat.

"No one, Alex,  _never_." as Mike tilts his head back, allows Alex better access.

"I'm the only one who can do this to you, make you come undone like this." along Mike's jawline.

"Just you,  _only_  you, love you so much." as Mike digs his nails into Alex's shoulders again, rolling his hips to meet the younger's solid thrusts.

"John never made you beg like a little  _slut_. Just me." as teeth tug on Mike's earlobe.

"Never once, need  _you_ , Alex. Never, never anyone else." almost a whimper as Alex grabs his dick once again, tugging it in time with his hard strokes.

"No one has  _ever_  loved you like I do." as Alex's thrusts become uneven, but still rough, pounding relentlessly into Mike's spot.

"N-no one, ever. L-love you-...Love you, Alex."

The ex-champ is a trembling mess in Alex's arms, barely able to form words as he drops his head to a strong shoulder, mouthing kisses at it in an effort to express his feelings. His arms have fallen to rest around the younger's biceps, shaking and whining as Alex seems to pound into him harder. In the same instant that Alex lets out a shout of his lover's name, thrusting up one good, solid time, he twists his wrist just so, and Mike can't even help the way he loses it, coating both of their abs. He slumps forward in Alex's grasp, which has grown considerably weaker with his own release into his lover. Alex holds them there for a few long moments, taking Mike's face in his hands and kissing him sweetly, rolling their tongues together sensually. Mike sighs in pleasure, rubbing at Alex's arms. He pulls back, arms starting to shake, and smiles at Mike, carrying him to the bed. He lays his lover down carefully before he finally pulls out, collapsing in a panting heap beside the older.

Mike looks over at his lover with a smile, taking him in slowly. He lets his eyes trail from the top of Alex's gloriously un-gelled hair, over his flushed face and kiss-swollen lips, down the sweat covered chest to the-...Mike grimaces, looking down at himself. He's messy as well, so he groans, lifting himself from the bed. He doesn't waste the time going all the way to the bathroom for a towel, opting instead for grabbing what he assumes is a dirty t-shirt out of his bag and wiping himself down before approaching the bed, wiping Alex off as well. Alex smiles, reaching up to pull Mike on top of him, and Mike smiles as well, throwing the shirt to the side. He allows the younger to kiss him for several long minutes before he's finally pulling back, propping himself up on his elbows. Alex leans up as if to kiss him again, bu the ex-champ evades it, fixing him with a serious (but not-so-secretly amused) stare.

"Was someone a little bit jealous?" Mike asks almost jokingly.

Alex's face heats up and he turns away a bit. Mike smirks, turning the younger's face back to him. Alex bites at his lip a little bit, trying to avoid the older's eyes. It doesn't work, however, and he eventually finds himself speaking.

"Maybe a little bit." Alex admits, almost ashamed of himself. "I just missed you, is all."

Mike hears everything that Alex doesn't say, can't say. It's not as if the younger's insecurities have ever been any great secret. If he's completely honest with himself, he brought John on the lip-synch video for this purpose, just to get a reaction out of his young lover. He knows it's kind of petty, but, well, Alex is here, right? And it's not as if he's ever been good at the whole discussing feelings thing, either. He leans down, kissing Alex softly. When he pulls back, Alex is smiling again, and Mike can't help but return it. Then, he meets the younger's eyes with a new seriousness.

"I'm  _yours_ , Alex. I love you. No one else, Alex. Just. You." he whispers, just loud enough to steal the younger's breath away.

Alex's eyes darken and he pulls Mike in close, capturing his lips once again. The motion makes Mike's legs shift, and he holds back a wince at the way he feels it all the way up his spine. As they settle in to finally go to sleep, Mike knows he's probably going to feel the reminder of tonight for the next week. But with Alex's voice soft on his ear, lulling him to sleep with quiet endearments and declaration of love and devotion, he knows he wouldn't have it any other way. That night, he sleeps better than he has in weeks.

 

**III**

 

The next morning, Mike awakens to soft light filtering in through the slight crack in the hotel curtains (which he has never in his life understood about expensive hotels) and a warm breath on the back of his neck. He rolls over in Alex's arms, wide smile on his face, just in time to watch the younger's eyes blink open slowly. Alex croaks out a quiet "good morning", Mike opening his mouth to return it whe his eyes suddenly catch the time on the alarm clock. He sits straight up, cursing not only at the time but also at the jolt of pain that shoots up his spine.

"What is it?" Alex asks, sitting up as well as Mike carefully extracts himself from the bed and hurries around the room, grabbing clothes.

"I have to be at MTV studios in, like, twenty minutes. Shit!" Mike exclaims, tugging on his dress pants and boxers. He shuffles through his suitcase three times before cursing again, letting his eyes trail around the room. Suddenly, they fall on the crumpled green plaid jacket lying by the bed. He groans. "I  _would_  have used that."

"What?" Alex inquires with a soft chuckle, sliding out of bed in all his naked glory and striding over to his lover. Mike finds himself momentarily speechless, staring up at the younger, before he shakes his head and snaps himself back to reality.

"I might have...cleaned us up...with my jacket for today." the ex-champ admits, looking down at the floor, voice quiet.

Alex laughs loudly, causing Mike to bristle and glare up at him.

"Not funny! I have nothing else to wear!" Mike objects.

The younger strides over to his own bag, rifling through it until he finds a bright blue, dressy overshirt. He brings it back over, presenting it to his boyfriend. Mike rolls his eyes, but tugs it on over his button down. When he goes to adjust it in the mirror, however, he turns to Alex with a horrified expression.

"Are you ser-...really? Really, Alex?" Mike snaps. "I look like I got dressed in the dark!"

Alex is laughing, propped against the bed like he needs it for support.

"Yea, but at least it hides the hickeys." the younger reasons.

Mike feels his face heat up. He'd completely forgotten about that, images of Alex's teeth from the night before flashing through his mind. He supposes Alex has a point, and he begrudgingly tells him so. Alex is suddenly right behind him in the mirror, arms twining around him from behind. Mike leans back into it.

"You still look fantastic, baby. Just fix your hair in the car on the way there." Alex informs him, and Mike is pretty sure he's never been so thankful he has a driver. He nods slowly, turning around in his lover's arms to face him. Alex leans down and captures his lips in a soft kiss before allowing him to speak.

"You'll be here when I get back, right?" Mike affirms, blue eyes wide.

Alex nods. "Of course. I flew all the way out here just to see you, didn't I?"

Mike smiles. He tilts his head up, kissing Alex again carefully. He hates it as he extracts himself from his lover's arms and heads over to the bedside table to gather his things to leave.

"Alright. I'll see you in a few hours. Get some sleep, alright?" Mike says, rushing around the room. He stops just as he's about to head out, hand on the door handle. "Oh, and Alex?"

He waits until Alex is looking him in the eyes before he speaks.

"I missed you, too. I love you. Only you." he informs the younger softly.

Alex flushes, looking away momentarily before returning the sentiment. It makes Mike feel warm inside. He's so incredibly in love with the younger that it blows his mind sometimes. He's so relieved the storyline shit hasn't managed to split them up like it has some of the other couples. It's rough, on both of them, but he knows that stolen moments like the night before make everything worth it.

(Of course, the second CT sees him, he's hiding a chuckle behind his hand.

"You look like you got dressed in the dark. Get a little rowdy last night?"

The night before flashes through his brain quickly, and he knows CT notices the way his face heats up once more.

"You could say that." he replies.

CT claps a hand on his shoulder, still laughing lightly.

"As long as she was worth it, man." he says.

Mike simply nods. "Absolutely.")


End file.
